dragon_ball_xavier_dusk_ethanfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sagas
List of Sagas * The Dragon Ball Collection Saga ** Five-Month Timeskip * The United World Army Saga ** Three-Month Timeskip * The 25th World Tournament Saga ** Half-Year Timeskip (About) * The Assassins Saga ** Two-Year Timeskip * The 26th World Tournament Saga * The Keonde Daimaou Saga * The Retasu Saga ** Three-Year Timeskip * The 27th World Tournament Saga ** Seven-Year Timeskip * The Saiyan Saga ** Three-Month Timeskip * Movie II: The Super Namek's Tree of Might ** Three-Month Timeskip * The Frull Saga ** Three-Month Timeskip * The Tuffle's Revenge Saga * The Quest for the Multi-Star Dragon Ball Saga ** Three-Month Timeskip *** The Multi-Star Dragon Ball is giant, green, and gets a star every time it grants a wish. Before Xavier uses it, there are only two stars on it. **** The cool down for the Multi-Star Ball is fifty years. * The Return of the Saiyans Saga ** Two-Month Timeskip * The Majin Saga ** Two-Year Timeskip * Movie III: The Dead Zone ** Two-Year Timeskip * The Pure-Evil Meokin Saga ** Three-Year Timeskip (Android Saga) *** Nexa and Xavia are born right before the timeskip. ** Twenty-Year Timeskip (History of Dusk) * Movie IV: History of Dusk * The Android Saga ** One-Week Timeskip * The Return of Frull Saga ** Four-Month Timeskip * The Otherworld Tournament ** Six-Month Timeskip * Movie V: Pirate's Unbound ** One-Week Timeskip * Movie VI: The Legendary Super Saiyan ** Two-Month Timeskip * Movie VII: Meta Frull's Revenge ** Five-Year Timeskip * The Return of the Majins Saga * The Revenge of Zalera Saga * The Changeling Saga ** Two-Week Timeskip * Movie VIII: Fusionborne ** Two-Day Timeskip *** Potara Earrings are introduced to Xavier as he watches over the Changeling devastation from the Other World. The Potara Earrings can fuse two people together temporarily for one hour, and their powers become tremendous. *** Xavier then is allowed by Poruteka to go down to Earth for 24 hours. * The Fusion Saga ** One-Week, 5-Day Timeskip *** Xavier is given two different sets of Potara Earrings. He gives one set to Deixu and told them that he may need them, but he told Qwerty Junior to teach Nexa and Xavia how to use them if they somehow don't understand by the time he leaves. *** When Xavia and Nexa fuse for the first time, they create Nexavia, who was incredibly powerful, and could even transform into a Super Saiyan 2. *** While everybody trains on Earth for the L Games, Deixu is on the Supreme Kaioshin's Planet training the new Primal Super Saiyan form he achieved. **** Dawn pulls the Z-Sword under the watchful eye of Poruteka, and while she trains with that, Poruteka begins unlocking Dusk's slumbering potential. *** When Riken and Ultimate Dusk end up getting into a pickle waiting for Deixu to return from his training, they use the Potara Earrings briefly to create Ultimate Dusken. **** L ends up betraying and killing Grouzai and Drouzai because of their inability to defeat Dusken. *** Xavier is revived just in time to witness Dusk and Riken get defeated by L. He has a set of Potara Earrings, and searches around for who he can use them on - but nobody is left standing except Herkule and Guardian Fluete. He decides to fuse with Herkule, and they fuse into the "ultimate" fusion - Xavkule. Xavkule also struggles against and is defeated by L. L gets bored, and announces the L Games. * The L Games Saga ** Six-Month Timeskip *** L is ultimately defeated when the Dragon Balls are used by Ayumi to wish his immortality away. * Movie IX: The Legendary Saiyan's Second Coming ** Two-Year Timeskip ** Xavier and Riken fuse to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan for the second time - they fuse into Rikiri. * Movie X: Battle of Nokkip ** One-Year Timeskip *** It should be notced that the first Super Saiyan God should be the first Super Saiyan. * Movie XI: Resurrection 'F' ** Two-Month Timeskip ** The Super Dragon Balls are the objects used to give Frull God Ki, used by Doctor Maddo himself. * The Universe 8 Saga ** One-Day Timeskip * The Emperor L Saga ** One-Month Timeskip *** This is where Xavier convinces Kiboo to allow him and one other person of choice to help save Universe 8 from the terrors of L. **** Xavier and Deixu fuse into Xaixu to try and stop L. *** Post-Emperor L Saga, the Super Dragon Balls that are won from the Universe 8 Tournament are used to revive everybody who'd been killed by the explosion of Namek and relocate them on a planet identical to Namek. * Movie XII: A Hero in Time ** A Time Traveler arrives from the future who just calls himself a Future Warrior ''just in time to witness Riken transform into what's known as ''Villainous Mode, where his body was willed under control of people that the Future Warrior wouldn't describe. ** The Super Dragon Balls are used in this movie by two anonymous people (Zalia and Toh) to restore Planet Vegeta and its people. * The Nokkip Black Saga ** Six-Month Timeskip *** Nokkip Black is Zalera Junior having changed bodies with Nokkip via the Super Dragon Balls. *** Kiboo Black is what is formed after Nokkip Black goes back into the past to confront himself. *** Nokkip Black and Kiboo Black both then use the Super Dragon Balls two more times to wish for immortality. **** Nokkip Black and Kiboo Black are eventually defeated when Nokkip himself enters the battle, and decides to Hakai both Kiboo and Nokkip Black due to them "mocking him and everything he stood for". The Super Shadow Dragons Saga * One-Week Timeskip ** The wish used to give Frull God Ki created Tengoku Shenron (Heaven Shenron). *** Tengoku Shenron has has divine powers, such as healing itself and teleportation. ** The wish used to revive the Namekians and relocate them to New Namek created Kemono Shenron (Beast Shenron). *** Kemono Shenron can transform into a Golden Oozaru whenever she pleases - it boosts her power by 10x, and she retains her speed, as well. ** The wish used to restore Planet Vegeta created Sabēji Shenron (Savage Shenron). *** Sabeji Shenron looks like a Dragon version of a Saiyan, and he can transform into a Super Saiyan whenever he wants. ** The wish used to switch bodies with Nokkip created Hakai Shenron (Destroy Shenron). *** Hakai Shenron is a blue version of Nokkip with slightly weaker power than Nokkip has. ** The wish used to switch bodies with Kiboo created Tenshi Shenron (Angel Shenron). He has God Ki. *** Tenshi Shenron is a green version of Kiboo with significantly weaker power than Kiboo has. He has God Ki. ** The wish used to give Kiboo immortality created Fumetsu Shenron (Immortal Shenron). ** The wish used to give Nokkip immortality created Syn Shenron (Sin Shenron). *** Syn Shenron doesn't actually appear until the sixth Dragon is killed. ** Syn becomes Omega Shenron and his goal is to eliminate the ones who made the wishes, but since Zalia and Toh do not exist in the timeline yet, he vows to just destroy the whole 12 universes and the Multiverse. *** Xavier and Dusk end up fusing to create Xavusk to face Omega Shenron. * The Super Saiyans Saga ** Two-Year Timeskip * Rakiri, Apprentice to Destruction Saga ** Two-Month Timeskip * The Multiverse Tournament ** This is where Rakiri reveals to Xavier that he is an alternate him from a different Multiverse - it is revealed that Rakiri has been chosen to watch over all of these Multiverses to keep them in order, and that is the sole survivor of the Saiyan Race in his Multiverse. Just like there are 12 universes, for each universe, there is a different multiverse, each one with the same people, but one changed variable that sends the universe into a skewed path. *** Multiverse 1: No Frull **** In this Multiverse, Frull is never created and sent back to the past, so Planet Vegeta and Planet Namek were never destroyed. Deixu and Xavier are never sent to Earth, and are instead raised on Vegeta as Rakiri and Deixu. When King Ryken dies, Prince Riken ends up taking the throne and becoming King. He ends up becoming the first Super Saiyan after years of training, and he overthrows L, Drouzai, and Grouzai, and executes them all. With nothing stronger than him and his race in the universe, they decide to take over planets for fun as barbarians. **** Senpu, Alpha, Wyatt, Evan, Sayaka, and Dusk never meet up. Emperor Senshi ends up being wished into the Ruler of Earth, and everybody has to follow him by law. **** Nokkip eventually wakes up, and tries to bring the Super Saiyan God out of one of the Saiyans, but they cannot figure out how to do it. Because there are no Dragon Balls to find out how, Nokkip ends up dethroning Riken, and then he destroys the entire planet out of frustration. The only survivor was Rakiri, who Nokkip then took back to his planet with intentions of training him. *** Multiverse 2: One Less God of Destruction **** Everything in this universe plays out exactly the same until Xavier goes Super Saiyan God. Nokkip and him have a very equal fight, but eventually, Xavier is able to get one good hit in, and * The Tuffle's Hope Saga ** Two-Day Timeskip *** The Tuffle's Hope is a biologically-created Tuffle exactly like Bebi - its name is Eradication. Eradication's goal is to wipe out all of the Saiyans. *** At the end of the Saga, Eradication used the Black-Star Dragon Balls instead of the Earth Dragon Balls by accident and wishes * The Grand Tour Saga ** 10-Month Timeskip * The War Saga ** 2-Month Timeskip * The Super Omega Shenron Saga ** Two-Year Timeskip * Ola the Destroyer Saga ** One-Hundred Year Timeskip * Movie XII: Legacy of the Heroes ** Three-Hundred Year Timeskip * The Time Patrol Saga * The Zalia and Toh Saga * The Demon God Zalera Saga ** Three-Year Timeskip * The New Time Patrol Saga * The Time Breaker Saga * The Return of Zalia and Toh Saga * The Ultimate Toh Saga GoD's and Angels - Top 5 Strongest/Strongest Forms * Universe 1 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Ubilo and Mister Kilaf. * Universe 2 God of Destruction and Angel: Madame Sauqra and Mister Kicolo. * Universe 3 God of Destruction and Angel: Madame Iah'cupahc and Miss Kipa. * Universe 4 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Guorf and Miss Kiyu. ** Yudai Uchiha - Eternal Mangekyō-Sharingan Susanoo ** Senpu - Perfect Sage Mode combined with Chakra Burst Seal ** Rakiri Takiri - Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ** Dusk Hyuuga - Tenseigan Chakra Mode ** Obara - Rinnegan * Universe 5 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Nokkip and Mister Kiboo. ** Xavier Takiri - Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 ** Dusk Takiri - Mystic Blue ** Riken Mukiru - Super Saiyan Blue ** Deixu Tai - Super Saiyan Blue ** Senpu - Sacred Energy * Universe 6 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Hokairam and Miss Kiza. * Universe 7 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Y'Pretac and Mister Kikold * Universe 8 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Ukog and Mister Kioob ** Lok - 50% ** Gemo Mikiachi - Godly Tension (Short Spurts) ** Emperor L - Red Form ** Zai Takiri - Golden Form Kaioken x20 ** Project X - Golden Form * Universe 9 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Eibrot and Miss Kiell ** Artificial Namekian # 1 ** Majin Vuu - Absorption ** Bob Johnson - High Tension ** Cabbage - Super Saiyan ** Doctor H - Tuffle High Tension * Universe 10 God of Destruction and Angel: Lord Nirojim and Mister Kibura ** Xavier Gay - Martial Artist Instructor ** Thane Hughes - Sword User ** Dusk Duck - Martial Artist Black-Belt ** David ???? - Martial Artist Black-Belt ** Ethan Pratt - Boxing Champion * Universe 11 God of Destruction and Angel: Madame Atras and Miss Kibi ** Ethan Ukiru - Super Golden God Flame Form ** Fred Suuto - High Tension ** Riken Breefs - Super Golden God ** Keonde - Mystic Super Namekian ** Kya Ukiru - Super Saiyan 2 * Universe 12 God of Destruction and Angel: Mister Allirrog and Mister Kiron **